


a week too long

by hellozombie



Category: Lost
Genre: "were just good friends im not in love with you or anything hahaha!", Autistic Character, Fluff, Happy, M/M, idk how else to tag just enjoy!!!, only tagging bc my self insert stims in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellozombie/pseuds/hellozombie
Summary: kate drags leonardo up to the caves, and tells him not to freak out. he proceeds to kinda sorta freak out.
Relationships: Kate Austen & Leonardo Armstrong (SI), Sayid Jarrah & Leonardo Armstrong (SI), Sayid Jarrah/Leonardo Armstrong (SI)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	a week too long

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i wrote most of this (and by most i mean basically all of it) at 12 am last night, enjoy my late night homosexuality!!!
> 
> writing in my self insert stimming was a very nice & fun little detail. :-)

I don’t have the slightest clue why Kate’s bringing me up into the caves, she’s being so hush-hush about it, like the reason she’s bringing me up here is some girly gossip from the seventh grade. At least it’s not a secret in the bad, worrying kind of way, I suppose...with the way I’ve been feeling since Sayid left, I don’t think I’d be able to handle another bad thing. Things have been...well, absolutely not _great_. _Everything_ could be better.

Kate stops me in front of the entrance to one of the caves. “Don’t, uh...don’t freak out, alright?”

“What would I freak out about?” I scoff, smiling a little. “It’s not something bad, is it?”

“No, no, no—” Kate shakes her head, “it’s just...just don’t freak out. In a good way.”

I chuckle, genuinely, for the first time in a few days. “ _What_ is in that cave that’d make me freak out in a good way?”

Kate shrugs, smiling, and side-steps out of my way, allowing me into the small cave. I roll my eyes at her. I can’t say I’m not earnestly intrigued by the secrecy, but I don’t know what she thinks is so great that’s in here.

I step inside of it, ducking my head a little under the arch of the entrance - I’m just barely tall enough to need to duck - and glance around. It’s decorated like the other caves I saw on my way up here, very sparsely. I mean, obviously, as we don’t have a lot of things to decorate a cave _with_ , but it is a nice, home-y feeling little cave, to me. If I ever found myself wanting to move up into the caves, I could see myself enjoying it.

I glance down, searching for whatever the freak-out-in-a-good-way thing is...and I find it. Well, _him_ , actually. It’s Sayid. Curled up on a pile of fabrics on the cave floor, he seems to be sleeping. And honestly, the last thing I want to do is wake him up, either purposefully or accidentally, but I just feel like I’m going to _explode_ with happiness. _My friend is finally back_ , I start flapping my hand wildly at my side, _he’s back_!

“Told you you’d freak out.” Kate laughs quietly from behind me. I turn to look at her, the boldest smile on my face, still flapping my hand.

“He’s back— I-I— when did he come back?” I fumble my words excitedly, hardly able to contain myself.

“Last night.” Kate recalls, glancing over at the sleeping Sayid. “He stumbled into camp completely delirious and dehydrated. He’s banged up pretty bad, but he seems to be doing just fine.”

“Good.” I sigh, looking over at him.

“I would’ve gotten you up here last night but...I don’t think you would’ve wanted to see him like that, you know?”

“N-no, I get it. Thank you for helping him.” I shake my head, looking back to Kate. “He’s alright now, you said?”

“Yeah.” Kate nods, giving me a reassuring smile. “He, uh...he asked about you. Last night.”

“He did?” I inquire, tilting my head.

“He wanted to know if you were safe.”

“Really?” I smile warmly. _That’s sweet_. Ever since we started hanging out, he’s been really nice to me. Not that he was ever _mean_ , but...he’s been nice, and it makes me happy to have a friend like him, and I couldn’t be happier about him being safe, back in camp.

Kate simply nods again, hands at her hips. “I have things I need to go do, but you’re welcome to stay up here with him.”

“Yeah, I’ll do that. I’ll keep an eye on him.” I say, brushing my hair out of my face as I turn back to Sayid. “So, uh...so you guys don’t have to worry about sending someone over every five minutes to check on him.”

“Thanks.” Kate pats my shoulder, and promptly leaves the cave.

I stay standing still for a moment, still trying to let the explosive amount of happiness inside me subside. I haven’t been this happy about something in...well, in quite a while I think. I never doubted his abilities to survive on his own for a second, but I was worried I’d never see my friend again. When he said goodbye to me back on the beach, about a week ago, it was like the plane had crashed all over again. _But here he is_ , I remind myself, and he’s alive, and doing well.

I look around for a moment, and spot a chair from the plane situated right next to where Sayid is. _It’ll do_ , I say to myself as I walk over to it, and sit down. I take my jacket off with a quiet sigh, laying it over my lap as I get comfortable on the chair, as I don’t assume I’ll be needing to leave any time soon. It’s a nice chair, nice cave. It’s nice having Sayid back, even if he’s asleep right now. So far, everything is nice, and I hope it stays that way. I’d like to have a _good day_ , we get so few of them on the island.

“Lola.” amidst my thoughts, I hear Sayid say my name. I turn my head, smiling again as I see he’s awake.

“Sayid.” I greet back, doing my best to keep composed, “I’m sorry, did we wake you up?”

“Not at all.” he huffs, sitting up in the little make-shift bed. “I’m glad to see you.”

“So am I—!” I really can’t help the girly squeal that escapes me. Ignoring it, I start flapping _both_ my hands, and my smile, if possible, broadening even further.

Sayid laughs, returning my bold smile.

And for a moment, I kind of forget that we’re still on the island, that, instead of being on this crazy, middle-of-nowhere island, we’re somewhere else. He sort of...seems to have that effect on me. Sometimes, even for a _second_ , he can make me forget that we’re on the island. Like I’m back home, and we’re just...being good friends. It’s weird, and I can’t describe it, but in a good way. It’s a _good_ thing.

Sayid, himself, is a good thing. I would dare say he’s one of the _best_ things that has _ever_ happened to me. I would’ve never, in a million years, guessed that a plane crashing on an island one thousand miles off-course would’ve lead to the best thing ever happening to me — fate is kind of weird like that.


End file.
